Toilet paper is well known as provided adjacent a toilet for use at the toilet as for cleaning and wiping with the toilet paper typically to be discarded via the toilet.
It is also known to provide proximate a toilet paper dispenser a fluid dispenser as to dispense liquid which can be applied to the toilet paper towards assisting in, for example, cleaning the surface of a toilet seat prior to use of the toilet.
Systems are known in which the toilet paper as it is dispensed is moistened with a fluid. Such previously known devices suffer the disadvantage that they are relatively complex and therefore are expensive and subject to failure.